


Odd

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs' new intern is just ... odd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or NCIS
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles, Prompt - Not Perfect

Gibbs let his mind drift as his hands worked to smooth the wood frame of his latest project. Vance had asked him to take on a new batch of interns, something he normally hated, with special attention to be paid to one in particular: Xander Harris. It seemed he had an odd background, not that McGee had been able to find anything solid yet. His hometown had fallen into a sinkhole nearly ten years ago, which meant that pretty much everything prior to that time was gone. There were occasional mentions of him in state-based databases, like his birth certificate, bank records, and his driver’s licence, but beyond that he was as much of a mystery as any other former-Sunnydaler.

He’d recently graduated with an odd combination of Criminology and Military History majors, but that made him a little more appropriate for something like NCIS rather than a more mainstream agency, but the oddness extended beyond his choice of college majors. He was apparently new at law enforcement, yet his first scene, a particularly brutal murder, hadn’t even caused him to do more than blink. He’d even pointed out that they were missing part of the victim’s arm, something none of the experienced agents had noticed until after he’d pointed it out.

If only McGee could come up with more background on the kid, he might be a bit happier. Vance seemed to know something, but Gibbs wasn’t sure he’d be able to get it out of the man. After all, there was only so far even he could push. Maybe Kort could find something out from his network. Of course that would probably mean he owed the man a favour, and he had to figure out if he really wanted to be in that position.

He sighed, and turned his mind back to the wood under his hands. The situation was far from perfect, and he needed to think longer on it.


End file.
